


look at what you've done to me

by hemmingscliffords



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingscliffords/pseuds/hemmingscliffords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's probably gonna come in his pants. Like he's fifteen all over again and just grabbed a boob for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at what you've done to me

**Author's Note:**

> i should've been finishing an assessment for college and instead this happened. i'm not even sorry.
> 
> for the prompt fill; 'we don't get enough of luke with come on his face. bonus points for adding in anything to do with michael's lips and/or mouth.'
> 
> head over to hemmingscliffords on tumblr if you wanna, i'm still on semi-hiatus because college sucks, but as you can see i'm still taking prompts.  
> enjoy this, it's pretty fucking awful.

"Holy shit, _don't stop_ ," Luke moans, all breathless and needy as his back bows up off the bed sheets, hips bucking up into Michael's mouth.

Michael can't help it, glances up at the quivering boy beneath him and really wishes he hadn't when he sees the absolute mess Luke is in. His blonde hair is damp and curling on his forehead, matted down by sweat, a red flush right down his neck, mouth hung open and face screwed up into a look that can only really be described as utter bliss. 

Michael's probably gonna come in his pants. Like he's fifteen all over again and just grabbed a boob for the first time. 

"Your mouth is sinful, _fuck_ ," Luke's groaning, hips pistoning into Michael's mouth uncontrollably as he's slowly taken to the edge. Michael lets Luke buck up wildly, lets his hands fist into his hair as the blonde takes full advantage of him. Michael's totally not humping the mattress right now. Of course he's not.

Luke's positively squirming, almost as if this is too much, like he wants to get away from Michael's mouth. His legs thrash about as the tip of his cock hits the back of Michael's throat, and _fuck_ , if he keeps it up Michael's not singing tomorrow.

There's wet rolling down Michael's chin and neck, and he doesn't know if it's spit or precome or maybe even both, all he knows is it's turning him on more than it probably should, and the hand that isn't on Luke's stomach is now down the front of his pants. He doesn't even have enough coordination to properly jack himself off, so instead he's just palming himself through his underwear, thumb occasionally slipping over the tip. It'll do, it'll definitely be enough to make him shoot his load.

Luke's slowly starting to lose his rhythm, hips faltering and stuttering now, and Michael wraps his lips tightly around Luke's cock now, sucking and licking with determination as he tries in vain to make Luke come, feeling the blonde's stomach muscles contract under his hand.

" _Shit, shit_ ," Luke gives him the warning, tries to pull Michael off his dick by his hair, but Michael stays in place, jerks back a little as the first spurt of Luke's come hits his tongue, but takes it until Luke has no more to give, swallowing it down as he kitten licks at the head, until Luke's pulling him off, warning him that it's enough.

Michael's been so caught up in getting Luke off that he's forgotten about himself, hand still down his pants and just resting on his aching cock. 

Luke looks down on him with hooded eyes, propped up on his elbows, voice completely even and serious when he says, "You should come on my face."

Michael almost chokes on his own tongue, could've probably -- definitely -- came as the dirty words rolled off of Luke's tongue so easily, a far cry from the timid boy Michael had first met, that would blush and stutter whenever anyone would so much as utter the word 'sex' to him. 

He doesn't even need to think about it before he's scrambling up the bed, legs bracketing Luke's broad shoulders. Michael's jeans are cutting into his skin, making angry red marks on his milky thighs.

"Are you sure about this?" Michael asks, looking down on Luke's face, and he knows the answer even before Luke nods his head. Michael shoves his boxers down, and hisses when he finally wraps his hand properly around his cock. 

He really is trying to angle for anywhere apart from Luke's eyes, and he sucks in this shuddering breath as he looks down on the blonde. Michael's mouth is hung open as he moans, fucking into his fist so fast and so tight that he's worried he might pull his dick off. 

Michael's orgasm hits him like a freight train, and he genuinely struggles to keep his eyes open as he watches his come splash Luke's lips, his cheek, some even landing in his hair and down his neck. Michael could come again just looking at that, probably. He wants the image tattooed on his fucking forehead.

Luke looks like sin, as his tongue pokes out of his mouth to lick at the come splattered all over his bottom lip. Michael gazes at him, mouth still hung open as his thumb comes up to smear through the come on Luke's cheek.

"This is fucking dirty," Luke finally speaks, voice hoarse as he bites out a laugh.

"I think the word you're looking for is hot, holy shit." Michael replies, still looking at Luke like he could devour him.

Luke shoves at Michael's chest playfully, looking up at him with this wide grin on his face, "Let's go shower, I stink like come and shame."


End file.
